1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly to image processing in which a user's account password can be securely input through a limited input device in an environment in which a screen is shared by a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users may input their account passwords through a virtual input device displayed on a screen.
For example, a user may use up, down, left, and right arrow keys to move to a letter to be selected on a screen keyboard. When the letter is input, a symbol “●” may be displayed in a password input box so that a user may ascertain whether the selected letter is input.
By displaying the symbol “●” instead of the input letters in the password input box, the input letters may be prevented from being visible to a third party. However, a third party may identify the input letter by matching an input time of the symbol “●” and a position of a cursor because the cursor is positioned on the letter selected by a user. For example, to input a letter “a,” a user has to move the cursor to a position of “a” 105 and press an input key. Therefore, if the symbol “●” is input in a state that the cursor is positioned in the letter “a” 105, a third party can read that the latter “a” is input.
Accordingly, if the letter selected by a user is shown on the screen keyboard and the symbol “●” is displayed for letting a user to know that the selected letter is input, a currently input password may be obtained by the persons around a user or a third party who shares the screen with the user.